1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a motor to generate rotating force and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine, which washes clothes using electricity, generally includes a tub to retain wash water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub and a motor to rotate the drum.
The motor, which produces rotating power from electric energy, is provided with a stator and a rotor. The rotor is configured to electromagnetically interact with the stator, and is rotated by force acting between a magnetic field and current flowing through a coil.
The motor is generally mounted to rear wall of the tub. The motor mounted to the rear wall of the tub is exposed to moisture formed on the outer surface of the cabinet or tub.
If the moisture reaches the motor due to gravity or vibration caused by rotation of the drum infiltrates the motor, a short circuit may occur, causing the motor to malfunction or stop.